


Sweet Disorder (A Fanmix)

by whirligigged



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fanmix, Mixtape, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whirligigged/pseuds/whirligigged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanmix for "A Sweet Disorder" by glim for the Gluttony Remix 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Disorder (A Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Sweet Disorder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230875) by [glim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim). 



[download @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/v4sk0dksoz749pd/SweetDisorderMix-GwenMorgana.zip)

   

> **delight in disorder;** robert herrick, reading by janette miller  
>  _a sweet disorder in the dress / kindles in clothes a wantonness_
> 
> **coin laundry;** lisa mitchell  
>  _ do you have a dollar for me? / maybe just an hour or two / and a pot of tea  _
> 
> **missing you;** tegan and sara  
>  _you're my daydream, / does it make you homesick for me? / i'm still missing you._
> 
> **take it from me;**  the weepies  
>  _funny how it's hard to take a love with no sting / but come on take it, come on take it, take it from me_
> 
> **peach plum pear;** rosa hinksman (joanna newsom cover)  
>  _ and we were galloping manic / to the mouth of the source / we were swallowing panic / in the face of its force _
> 
> **parentheses;** the blow  
>  _ now and then you can bend / it's okay to lean over, lean over my way _
> 
> **day by day;** taken by trees  
>  _ my knees go weak when I see you head my way / motion gets a greater meaning day by day _
> 
> **oh how i miss you;** broadcast  
>  _ oh, how I miss you _


End file.
